1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method at a mobile tele and data communication system for call setup between an A-subscriber and a B-subscriber.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the GSM of today there is no possibility for a GSM-user to, at calling, transfer a personal ringing signal to a receiving GSM-mobile. In Nokia""s xe2x80x9cSmart Messagingxe2x80x9d-concept a user can collect a ringing signal to his/her own Nokia 8110 via the radio interface, but cannot transmit a ringing signal at calling another GSM-customer. Neither can the user, at the setup of a call, transfer an application which, for instance, might be a personal graphic symbol, a simple moving graphic picture, or a hypertext page, which can be shown on the display of the receiving GSM-mobile. Moreover, there is no possibility to authenticate a user already at the setup of the call. One, or possibly all, of these functions would certainly become very popular services in GSM if they would be realized.
The problem consequently can be summarized in that an A-subscriber cannot transmit data to an application in the B-subscriber""s mobile in connection with the setup of the call. Examples of data may be a specific ringing melody, a personal logotype etc.
The aim of the following invention consequently is to solve this problem.
The above mentioned aim is achieved by a method at a mobile tele and data communication system for setup of call between an A-subscriber and a B-subscriber, where UUS is used as carrier to, at said setup of call, transfer data information to an application at said B-subscriber.
A big advantage of the invention is that it can be used to differentiate the service offering of different operators. Operators can offer new, attractive service functions, which of course will increase their revenues.
Further characteristics of the invention are given in the subclaims.